El invierno del lobo
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Lord Eddard Stark, señor del invierno, el hieratismo personificado para muchos, pero ¿eso es todo, es lo único que hay en el lobo del invierno? Porque es un ser humano como todos y, como tal, sufre y padece, anhela, sueña y siente. Tabla de retos El Norte Nunca Olvida.
1. 1ºSentimiento: Optimismo

**El invierno del lobo**

Disclaimer: Canción de fuego y hielo no me pertenece.

Aviso: Este fic pertenece al reto _"El Norte no olvida" para el foro "Se acerca el invierno" __Serán tres capítulos basándose en tres sentimientos de 350 palabras cada uno._

* * *

**1ºSentimiento: Optimismo.**

Ned jamás había sido optimista, no más de lo necesario, no creía que todo pudiese salir perfecto al cien por cien, era imposible por pura estadística. Y lo decía con fundamentos: tenía el historial de la guerra que había llevado con Robert, las tumbas de su familia, la injusticia general, las atrocidades, la impotencia, títulos y deberes que jamás había querido, su hermano que se había marchado sin remedio, su hermana muerta entre sus brazos sin poder evitarlo… pero habían ganado, habían parado la injusticia, habían arreglado esas tierras, las habían salvado del Rey Loco.

Pero seguía sin ser optimista, se decía, porque jamás existiría un futuro junto a Robert y sus seres amados, no habría un mundo perfecto, aquel con el que soñaban de niños mientras jugaban a ser caballeros invencibles. Solo existía ese extraño amasijo impugnable de probabilidades llamado futuro.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, con Jon entre sus brazos, que le miraba con sus inmensos orbes grises y profundos, sintió que existía un futuro, pensó que amaba creer en la idea de que sus hijos fuesen felices. Porque tras todo lo que había pasado en la Torre de la alegría lo necesitaba.

Y, por primera vez tras su infancia en el Nido del Águila, Ned fue optimista: creyó en un futuro en el que estaría rodeado de una familia, su familia, donde sus hijos fuesen todos iguales, donde la bondad de los hombres supervivientes a la guerra reinase por encima de todo, junto con la paz por la que tanto había luchado…

Pero por encima de todo ello, por encima de aquel bien común, quiso pensar que aquel optimismo fuese suficiente como entregarles a sus hijos la felicidad, para que nunca pasasen por lo mismo que pasó él.

Porque lord Eddard Stark solo fue optimista dos veces en toda su vida: cuando fue un infante; y cuando su corazón se llenó e inundó de la dicha que le provocaban sus hijos, con sus risas dulces y sus miradas limpias, porque en ellas había tanta paz que se veía incapaz de dejar de verles siendo así, niños sonrientes.

* * *

Notas: bajo mi punto de vista este personaje es muy complejo y, de hecho, se me ocurrían tres mil formas de mostrar optimismo en él, pero me decanté por esta al sonarme más apropiada.


	2. 2ºSentimiento: Enfado

**El invierno del lobo**

Disclaimer: Canción de fuego y hielo no me pertenece.

Aviso: Este fic pertenece al reto _"El Norte no olvida" para el foro "Se acerca el invierno" __Serán tres capítulos basándose en tres sentimientos de 350 palabras._

* * *

**2ºSentimiento: Enfado.**

Definir con una sola palabra el enfado que tenía en aquellos momentos era imposible, le encantaría golpear al hombre que no sabe cómo se llama cuantas veces hiciese falta, desearía romperle su sonrisa de niño bonito a Jaime Lannister, le gustaría partirle la espada a Robert en la cabeza una y otra vez.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disminuir su enfado. Robert era estúpido, tan estúpido que a veces le gustaría golpearle durante tres horas seguidas hasta quedarse sin nudillos. Pero no podía hacerlo, estaban revelándose, estaban en guerra.

Habían tomado Desembarcadero del Rey, después de tantos esfuerzos, habían derrocado al Rey Loco, habían matado al príncipe, habían ganado, no había nada que temer, tan solo había que salvar a Lyanna y todo terminaría finalmente.

Y, sin embargo, hay estaba Robert, dejando que matasen a unos niños, volviéndose un monstruo, mutando sin remedio frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Había estado a su lado desde hacía más tiempo del que podía pensar que fuese sano, habían vivido tanto juntos, habían crecido juntos…

Apretó los puños furioso, incapaz de mirar a Robert sin querer vomitarle encima del asco, resintiendo el impulso de gritarle hasta romperse la voz. Trató de respirar, de ordenar sus pensamientos, de encerrar sus emociones desbordadas, porque ahora era el señor del invierno y ellos no lloran, son hombres de hielo que jamás se dejan arrastrar por las corrientes del verano.

A penas recordaba haber discutido con en el nuevo Rey de Poniente, los oídos le pitaban y era incapaz de encontrar algún sentido a las voces que se intercambiaban, estaba tan enfadado que no penaba. Salió airoso de la habitación, a penas oyendo como Howland lo dejaba marchar con gesto triste.

Ned golpeó una pared con fuerza, notando como sus huesos se quejaban ante el dolor, pero no escuchó nada. Estaba enfadado, tan enfadado con el príncipe muerto, con el Rey fallecido, con los traidores, con Robert… Pero sobretodo consigo mismo, como jamás había estado antes.

Porque había sido débil, tan débil que no había podido salvar a Robert del odio.

* * *

Nota: quería retratar el tormento incesante con el que Ned se atormenta y aquí está.


	3. 3ºSentimiento: Culpa

**El invierno del lobo**

Disclaimer: Canción de fuego y hielo no me pertenece.

Aviso: Este fic pertenece al reto _"El Norte no olvida" para el foro "Se acerca el invierno" __Serán tres capítulos basándose en tres sentimientos de 350 palabras._

* * *

**3º Sentimiento: Culpa.**

Si Ned tuviese que definir con una sola palabra su vida utilizaría la palabra culpa. Porque él era el culpable de tantas cosas, de tantas se decía que merecía todo el castigo de los dioses, para que así dejasen a su familia de una vez…

Aferró a Hielo temblando, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Habían vencido, estaban ante las puertas de la Torre de la Alegría, sin más resistencias que los cadáveres de los fieles al príncipe y a sí mismo.

Miró a Howland, y pensó que se estaba secando, y era culpa suya, todo culpa suya se dijo.

Entró por la puerta tras palmear el hombro de Howland, tras dedicar una intensa mirada a los fallecidos que tan valientemente habían luchado hasta el final. Pero por mucho que lo sintiese no tenía tiempo para ellos, debía ir junto a Lyanna, debía ver que al menos ella estaba bien.

Subió por las escaleras a toda prisa, sintiendo como las heridas y el cansancio le arañaban las entrañas, notando como los sentidos le iban abandonando poco a poco. Apretó los dientes y aumentó la marcha, abriendo de par en par la puerta de la última habitación, con el corazón en un puño.

El olor a las flores del invierno, la sal de las lágrimas y la sangre inundaron sus fosas nasales. De pronto le entraron ganas de vomitar, de atravesarse con Hielo para terminar de una vez con el sufrimiento que padecía, pero no podía, no le estaba permitido hacer tal acto.

Fue hasta la cama donde Lyanna agonizaba, tan pálida que quiso desfallecer en ese momento, deseoso de haber dejado a Robert antes para haber corrido hasta ella y salvarla. La princesa del invierno le miró, a penas despegando los párpados, esforzándose en regalarle una triste sonrisa cargada de disculpas y amor.

Ned se dejó caer al suelo incapaz de seguir en pie, porque había sido culpa suya todo, el exterminio de los Targaryen, el odio insaciable de Robert, la muerte de hombres inocentes… la pérdida de su hermana, lo único que había conseguido atarle al mundo de los vivos.

* * *

Nota: debía hacer este momento, era algo obligatorio.

Hasta aquí todo, los tres sentimientos han terminado, dudas, quejas, sugerencias...


End file.
